We've Got Chemistry
by Franky Potato
Summary: Skye starts out badly at her new school. With no friends and already failing Chemistry, Skye's dad (Phil Coulson) signs her up for private tutoring. Little does she know these private lessons will give Skye way more then an A in Chemistry. (M in later chapters, Eventual Skimmons).
1. Rough Start

Flinging her school bag across the front hall entry way, Skye barreled through the door, intent on descending the stairs to her lair of a room and sleeping until morning. It was only within the first few weeks at Skye's new school, and she already felt the oncoming exhaustion.

However, her father's disapproving glare from the living room sofa stopped her dead in her lackadaisical tracks.

"Your grades were posted" is all he has to say for Skye to understand. She was failing Chemistry horribly. Phil had already warned her if she scored too low, he would require her to get a tutor. Skye would rather fail high school all together than spend any more time in that prison of a school.

"You know what this means, Skye" Mr. Phil Coulson stared down at her from over the op of his spectacles, "I've already scheduled a tutor for every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. for the next month. If I don't see any improvement by then, I'll make it daily for the following month."

Skye's mood went from boring indifference to highly anxious. Now she had to spend an extra hour at school three times a week. _Great_.

The Junior ate an early dinner and went straight to bed. It didn't help that she was new to this school with no friends, now she was failing too.

Skye tossed in her sleep that night, this new school seemed like it would be the death of her.

Today was Wednesday, Skye's first meeting with her Chemistry tutor.

Perhaps if she were to fall tragically ill, her father would feel so empathetic he'd cancel her sessions.

Nevertheless, the shrill sound of the bell rang signaling the end of 8th period. _Time to meet her tutor_ , thought Skye grimly.

Dragging her feet, skye round the corner into the library. The first thing she saw, was the most adorable girl she had ever seen in her life.

The girl was smaller then she, by a few inches. She wore a navy sweater with a dark colored tie and a white collard shirt. Her dark chestnut locks were restrained by a messy ponytail.

The laces of her red converse were tied tightly and symmetrical, which Skye thought was an odd thing to notice.

She must have been staring quite obviously for some time now because the gorgeous girl was now blushing and trying to avoid her gaze.

Skye shook her head clear and approached the librarian's desk where a plump woman in a pink cat sweater sat knitting.

"My name's Skye." The older woman gazed up at her from beneath her pink angled glasses, which strung around her thin neck on a colorful beaded string.

"I'm Barb." Judging by the woman's lack of response, Skye felt she might need to elaborate.

"I'm here to be tutored?" tried Skye again. The librarian identified as "Barb" vaguely gestured over to another table with as she continued working her knitting through her frail old fingers.

Skye muttered her thanks and followed Barb's vague gesture to come face to face with the beautiful girl from earlier.

Only know she was saying her goodbye's to an equally preppy dressed boy. He seemed more frantic and less at ease then his female, friend? _Skye hoped so_ , girlfriend? _Skye hoped not_.

The curly haired boy exited the library quickly, quickly leaving Skye alone with the intelligent beauty.

The two faced each other awkwardly, for neither spoke.

Until they both spoke at once.

"Are you here for tutoring?"-"Are you my tutor?"

Skye blushed and looked away, while the other girl smiled warmly and gestured for Skye to sit. The table they occupied was somewhat secluded, it was near the back, surrounded by high rising shelves. Skye felt horribly alone.

"So you must be Skye Coulson? You're father and I spoke, you're in need of a Chemistry tutor?"

"Uh, yeah" Skye couldn't meet her gaze, she instead focused on a faded patch of out-dated carpet.

"I'm Jemma." Skye simply nodded slightly to signal she had heard Jemma. "Right, so, Chemistry! who's your teacher?"

"Mr. Garrett"

"Oh no wonder you're having a hard time," smiled Jemma, "Garrett is, well, he's really more of a gym teacher, who just happened to fill the requirements of a base level science teacher. He's not a very good educator, I'd say."

Skye felt a little more at ease. She had expected her tutor to resemble Barb more than anything. As she would find out, she was very lucky to be assigned Jemma.


	2. Making Friends

"So, are you new to town?" asked Jemma shyly.

"Yeah, actually. My Dad moved us over here, I'm from Manitowoc." The previous statement did not appear to mean anything to Jemma. "Wisconsin" clarified Skye.

"Oh, okay. Well I do hope you're adjusting well enough?" Skye had not been prepared for such social interaction. The taller girl was a bit taken aback at how warm Jemma was.

"Yeah, I mean, most of my classes aren't really important to me. Although I am really enjoying my Computer Science class. The one at my last school was terrible, we spent an entire semester on keyboard shortcuts." Skye rolled her eyes for effect, causing Jemma to giggle sweetly.

With a warm smile, Skye gazed down at her adorable tutor. _Thank God she started failing Chemistry._

Jemma was beyond kind. She seemed to genuinely care about Skye's progression with the subject. She was thorough in her explanations and allowed Skye to work through her struggles with as little guidance as possible.

For once Skye actually wanted help from a tutor. Instead of just insisting on receiving as minimal information as she could to pass the class, the brunette actively engaged with Jemma in scientific discussion, eagerly soaking up any information she could.

Jemma was good that way.

They had known each other for a mere matter of sixty minutes, and already Skye felt comfortable around the Brit.

Sixty minutes. _Damnit._

Their study session was already over.

"Oh! Goodness it's already time to go!" smiled Jemma, "I'll see you thursday!"

Needless to say, Skye arrived home with a grin plastered on her face. She gingerly set her backpack down in the front hall, before quietly joining her father at dinner.

Phil peered over his spectacles suspiciously, "Good day at school?" Skye simply smiled softly at her father.

"Oh my god Skye!" laughed Jemma, " you didn't?!"

"No, I totally did! My friend Trip and I were snowboarding last winter, and I came around this sharp corner really fast. There was this older woman on skies taking up the whole hill, I tried to get around her but she cut in front of me."

Skye was talking animatedly, using her hands to show Jemma as she spoke,

"So the only thing I could do was try to stop before I hit her. But of course that lady had no idea that I was behind her, so I accidentally ran over the release on her skies, sending us tumbling down this gigantic hill."

Jemma laughed heartedly, her cheeks turning red from trying to restrain her laughter in the empty library. It was the second week of Jemma and Skye's study sessions.

"Then we finally stop rolling, I can see Trip at the bottom, and I turn to this 50 year old woman and ask 'Are you okay?' and guess what she tells me?" Skye paused, Jemma gazed intently into her eyes, eager to hear the resolution of her story,

"She rolls over to face me and yells 'YOU DEVIL, YOU SPAWN OF SATAN ATTACKING OLD WOMEN LIKE THAT DON'T YOU KNOW TO RESPECT YOUR ELDERS! YOU HAVE NO REGARD FOR SAFETY AND NO DISCIPLINE YOU HEATHEN YOU HOOLIGAN OUT WITH YOU!"

Jemma's attempt at restraining her laugh completely failed, tears poured from her brown eyes and her cheeks burned a brighter red than before. Joyful laughs erupted from her mouth as she doubled over the cheap wooden table.

Jemma's laughter only subsided when she noticed Barb swivel slowly in her desk chair to face them; her knitting needles clinking together softly as the elderly woman frowned menacingly at the pair of girls.

"Perhaps we should go," replied Jemma, "Our sessions almost over any ways."

If Skye would have said it was a disappointment to leave early, it would have been a severe understatement. Jemma noticed the sad look on Skye's tan features.

"I'm meeting some friends at a diner right about now," Jemma for once looked nervous twiddling with her fingers, "would you care to join us?"

Skye felt warmth bubble up in her stomach and make it's way into her heart. She hadn't really interacted with anyone socially except Jemma since she moved here, this would be a nice opportunity to meet new people. As well as get to know Jemma outside of Chemistry.

"Yeah, I'd like that."

Jemma introduced the group to Skye. There was:

Bobbi, a tall athletic blonde,

Mack, and even taller more athletic quarterback,

and Fitz, who was shorter and thinner with short curly hair.

Skye sat beside Jemma in the red plastic booth. The diner Jemma had taken her too was styled in the 50s with retro black and white tile, neon signs and thick shakes and burgers. Skye felt like this was heaven.

"So Skye," Mack brought the attention to pinpoint on Skye, _great,_ "tell us about yourself, how do you know Simmons?"

Skye figured "Simmons" was probably Jemma's last name. But her words caught in her throat, she didn't really like talking about herself.

She felt Jemma's reassuring hand lightly brush her knee.

"WE HAVE CHEMISTRY" blurted Skye. The group looked startled, clearly not understanding the intention of Skye's ill-delivered statement, "I mean, the class - we have Chemistry - Class, Jemma and I, Simmons"

"You're in AP Chem too?" interrupted Fitz.

"No, she's my Jemma- my tutor." skye took a deep breath, " Jemma is my Chemistry tutor."

The was a collective _"Oh makes sense"_ from the group. Skye blushed profusely, glancing over at Simmons to see a much fainter shade of pink tinting the adorable girl's cheeks.

 _Nice one Skye, way to impress the girl with you confidence._

The rest of the evening went off relatively smoothly.

The gang ordered their dinner, Fitz seemed to order the biggest burger on the menu, yet somehow managed to eat the entire thing.

Skye left the diner that night feeling light and playful. Jemma drove her back home, and with kind eyes and a sweet smile, Jemma wished her a peaceful sleep and a goodnight.

Skye was finally starting to love Chemistry.

 **A/N**

 **Fun Fact: So the story I have Skye telling Simmons in the library is actually a true story that happened to me once, 100% true.**

 **I'll try to update more often, but it can be difficult sometimes to find motivation and inspiration. If any of you guys want to help motivate/inspire, feel free to PM me with your idea for this story or other prompts.**


	3. Gaydar

Scratch that, Skye definately still hated Chemistry.

She quite enjoyed the company, with Jemma hovering over her it was difficult to concentrate. Not to mention she had absolutely no interest in ionic bonds or what ever the hell Mr. Garrett was talking about.

She had to give Jemma credit though, she was dedicated to the cause.

"Lets try it again Skye, if an atom has 11 protons and 12 neutrons it's atomic number will be..?"

"uhm...1?"

Jemma sighed once again, "No, it's 11. The atomic number is the number or protons in the nucleus."

"Oh, okay, so I was just confusing protons and electrons, cause they cancel each other out, right?"

"Yes! That's good you're making progress. Protons are positively charged, while electrons are negative." Jemma seemed relieved. At least Skye was making some sort of progress.

From over Skye's shoulder, Jemma smiled down at the taller girl. Caught up in her eyes, Skye hadn't realized how long she was staring until Jemma until the British girl began to blush and looked away.

Skye's face mimicked Jemma's as they both tried to gather themselves.

"You're doing really well, Skye."

Skye returned her gaze to Jemma, the other girl was sincere "It's all thanks to you". The two girls sat close to each other, gazing into their eyes with warm smiles.

"I just hope I'll do well enough on the test tomorrow" stated Skye, snapping back to reality.

"Oh shush now, you'll be amazing! Look at all this hard work you've been doing, you'll do great!" Skye took Jemma's reassurance to heart, but before she could offer her thanks, Barb annoyingly cleared her throat. It was getting late, the Library would be closing soon, yet Skye felt like she still needed more practice.

It seemed Jemma had read her mind, "If you'd like more study time before your test, you can come home with me and we can continue there?"

 _Oh boy._

The thought about Simmons asking her to 'come home with her' had Skye thinking about completely different subjects, perhaps anatomy even.

"Uh...Yeah, sure, totally" stumbled Skye, "I mean, yeah, for practice-for Chemistry." She couldn't help the blush, her mind had jumped straight into the gutter and Skye was having trouble getting it out.

"Alright, you can follow my car to get there."

All along the 15 minute drive to Jemma's house, Skye frantically tried to prepare some sort of charming way to great Jemma's parents. Skye felt woefully ill-prepared for such an innocent little gesture.

 _Just go over to your crush's house to study, it'll be fun they said. Fucking liars._

Skye was beyond nervous when she finally pulled in behind Jemma. The shorter brunette had already gotten out of her car and began unlocking the front door.

"My parents aren't home right now. They're gone for the next two weeks. Some sort of convention in Beijing." Skye wasn't sure if that made her more or less nervous.

Jemma quickly wandered off to what Skye assumed was the kitchen and returned with two sodas, offering one to Skye.

"We can just head up to my room."

 _Oh dear lord this girl is going to kill me._

Skye tentatively followed her tutor inside. Jemma's house was large, the kind of house you would expect from a family of two doctors. Despite it's size, Jemma regarded the house as though it were an average single family home, and not the mini-mansion to which Skye compared it.

"My room is upstairs, come on, I'll show you." Something about the sweet little smirk Simmons cast Skye sent butterflies on a rampage inside of her.

She may also have been flustered by the view she was given when she followed Simmons up the stairs. She wasn't complaining, but it was hard for Skye to keep her thoughts clean at this moment.

"Here we are!" The goofy grin on Jemma's face wiped away any promiscuous thoughts Skye may have had. Right now she just felt like kissing her forever.

Jemma's room was pale blue. It had several floor to ceiling bookshelves filled with all kinds of texts: Medical dictionaries, Published Scientific Theories, and the complete Harry Potter Series.

Her desk was neat, a large silver lamp sat beside a clean pad of paper, a new laptop sat at an angle beside it. A cork board hung above displaying, post-it-note reminders "Prosciutto, buffalo mozzarella, hint of homemade presto aioli", pictures of Jemma smiling with Fitz and who she assumed were Jemma's parents.

Jemma immediately flopped down on her bed with a huff, Skye hesitated before joining her.

"All right, let's get down to business."

It had been about an hour and a half before the two girls abandoned their books. Skye argued that 'there's only so much preparation you can do before you have to admit defeat, Jemma'. Jemma had begrudgingly accepted the reality of the situation after her third attempt t explaining covalent bonds.

"So what do we do now" questioned Jemma. They had come to rest on the floor at the foot of the bed, Jemma's head resting on Skye's shoulder.

"We could give it a break, do something that doesn't make me want to die" joked Skye, Simmons rolled her eyes playfully.

"Fine, I suppose it wouldn't hurt." Skye looked back to the photos above Jemma's desk, specifically the one of just Jemma and Fitz.

"So, Fitz, is he like...you're boyfriend, or something?" Skye really hoped he wasn't.

"OH GOD NO," Jemma nearly choked on her drink, "sorry, no. Fitz is like my best friend."

Skye really hoped her sigh of relief wasn't noticeable, "Besides we're both like, extremely gay."

It was Skye's turn to choke, Jemma furrowed her eyebrows and suddenly looked displeased.

"Oh, no I'm sorry, I didn't do that because your gay, well yeah I did, I just mean I didn't expect it."

Typically Skye was able to remain calm and stoic, but clearly this adorable nerd reduced her to a frantic muttering mess. The chemist still didn't look pleased.

"I'm gay too" was all she could manage after. Thankfully it seemed to lighten Jemma's mood. Soon the conversation became light and easy. They talked about everything, where Jemma wanted to go to College, Skye's home before, the struggles of being gay in High School.

"I'm sorry about the way I reacted earlier, I didn't mean to upset you." admitted Skye shyly.

Jemma smiled genuinely at her, "It's alright."

"It just took me by surprise."

Jemma cocked her head to one side, "Do I not give off a gay vibe?" she joked.

Skye laughed, "No not really, besides, gay-dar is totally not a thing."

"It most definately is!"

"What? No, you can't just look at someone and tell if they're gay, that's just a stupid myth!" Skye was taken aback.

"Oh, I bet you it is, I have a great one!"

"Oh you bet, do you? Be warned I take my bets seriously."

Simmons held her gaze, not breaking eye contact, "So do I."

Skye was utterly thrown off guard. Clearly, she had not known Jemma very well yet, this sudden flirty tone came out of seemingly nowhere.

"Alright, this weekend, you and I are going out somewhere to make this thing serious."

"Deal, we can go to the mall, that'll be a good place to start."

"What do I get if I win?" questioned Skye, she knew exactly what she wanted, but she didn't feel bold enough to ask for it.

Jemma snickered, "IF you win, you mean. What do you want?"

 _You, a kiss, a date, you._ "You have to do my Chemistry homework for a week."

The British girl looked insulted, "Fine, but _when_ I win, you have to come over and help me alphabetize my collection of published medical and scientific papers."

"That doesn't sound fair, how many papers could you possibly have?"

Jemma pointed across the room to a large file cabinet spilling over with papers.

 _Oh, never mind._

This sounded like a pretty good deal to Skye, if she won, Jemma had to come over and do her homework, if she lost she had to go over to Jemma's and spend more time with her. It was a Win-Win.

"Alright Ms. Simmons, you have yourself a deal." Skye extended her right hand, which Simmons accepted.

The shorter girl turned away from Skye, reaching for the remote she half crawled away, leaving Skye with a really good view of her backside. Skye's face turned pink, and she looked away quickly.

Returning with the remote, Jemma draped a blanket over the two of them as she turned on the t.v.

"Movie?"

"Yeah, sure."

The Avengers was on, Jemma looked to Skye asking her if she was okay with the movie choice. Skye nodded.

Halfway into the movie, Jemma let out a huff, "Scarlett Johansson is seriously gorgeous."

"Oh my god I know. Gotta say, I'm loving the red hair."

Simmons turned to face her, "Is red hair your thing?"

"What?" The taller girl was confused.

"You know, do you prefer redheads over other hair colors?" She looked serious, like Skye's answer would somehow effect the weight of the universe.

"I mean, yeah it's attractive, but I don't know, I'd say I prefer brunettes."

Jemma's expression lightened, she looked visibly relieved.

"Me too."

Skye smirked down at the adorable girl beside her. Jemma's head laid against Skye's chest, one hand wrapped around her bicep, and the other resting across Skye's abdomen. Her eyelids began to flutter shut.

Skye could stay till the movie ended, she wouldn't disturb the other girl until it was absolutely necessary.

She was sure her father would understand.


	4. Ward

Skye held her breath.

Mr. Garrett stood at the front of the class, braking out orders to anyone who was listening. Not many people were, Mr. Garrett had promised to give back the results of their tests today. Skye was nervous. She really hoped her study sessions were paying off.

After what felt like forever, Mr. Garret finally began traversing through the rows of students, handing back one test at a time.

Thankfully they were handed back in alphabetical order, and Skye was close to the beginning.

Garrett approached her desk, "Coulson, I'm surprised" was all he said. Skye eagerly flipped over her test.

the letter 'B' was written in bold red handwriting across the top.

Skye felt like screaming, this was the highest grade she had ever had in Chemistry, and it was all thanks to the amazing Brit.

On her way out the door, Skye collided with something humongous.

"Watch it!" she called angrily.

When she looked up she was met with the darkest brown eyes she had ever seen. They were almost black.

The boy she collided with had square shoulders, obviously well defined. His jaw line was sharp, and his short dark hair was slightly spiked in the front.

He smiled at her, "Sorry, I didn't see you."

Skye recognized him from her Gym class, she could vaguely recall the name 'Ward' written on the back of his gym shirt.

He helped gather her things. When he stood Skye noticed he towered over her, he was at least 6'2" and absolutely ripped. She could see his muscles through the black shirt he was wearing.

"My name's Grant", he smiled handing her a book she had dropped, "and you're welcome." His cocky smirk did not put Skye at ease, who ever this 'Grant Ward' was, he was not someone she wanted to get to know.

Skye brushed past him, and continued her way to lunch. She had begun to sit regularly with Jemma and her friends. Jemma and most of the table were already there waiting for her.

When she finally arrived, Jemma turned to her "You're running a bit late, everything alright?" concern laced her voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Some asshole named Grant Ward knocked into me and scattered my things." Skye stated offhand. Fitz looked startled and Jemma looked upset. "What, what's wrong?"

Jemma looked to Fitz, who looked down at his shoes nervously, "Ward, well. Ward is an idiot. He used to bully Fitz and I."

Skye's previous dislike for Ward skyrocketed, _this fucking snarky bastard!_

"Grant is a huge douche," added Mack, "I'm on the team with him, and all he ever talks about is how he uses women and beats up smaller dudes."

"He's the Football Captain, Couch Garrett loves him like a son, so Grant gets away with whatever he wants." commented Bobbi.

Jemma looked upset, so Skye decided to change the topic.

"Speaking of Garrett, I got my test back today," Jemma smiled excitedly, "I got a B!"

"Congratulations, Skye! I'm so proud of you!" Jemma leaned over and gave Skye a friendly hug.

"Well, I couldn't have done it if it weren't for you" smiled Skye sheepishly.

The rest of the lunchtime chatter was light and humorous, Bobbi and Mack argued over who would win in a fight.

Mack argued he was the obvious choice, he was a lot heavier and more muscular than Bobbi after all.

But Bobbi, being an accomplished gymnast and experienced in martial arts, argued that Mack's weight and muscle slowed him down, leaving Bobbi the clear winner.

Jemma seemed in defense of Bobbi, "Don't just assume cause Bobbi is female she doesn't have strength. Bobbi is definately a talented athlete."

"I didn't say I'd win cause she's a girl, I said I'd win cause I'm stronger." argued Mack.

"Thanks for your support Simmons" winked Bobbi. Skye caught the flirty look she sent Jemma and her face turned bright red when she caught Jemma looking sheepish and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

 _Were Bobbi and Jemma a thing?_

Skye really hoped not. She knew Simmons was gay, but she wasn't sure she could compete with someone like Bobbi. After all, Jemma had known Bobbi for a while now, Bobbi was certainly attractive.

 _Fuck._

The weekend had come and Skye could not be happier, she was currently at The Hub, a small coffee shop at the Mall, waiting to meet Jemma. They had finally decided to go on their "Gay-dar field test" as Simmons had called it.

After a few minutes, Skye saw Jemma turn the corner.

"Hey!" Skye approached her, spreading her arms out.

Simmons wrapped herself into them, giving the taller girl a quick hug, "Hi, Skye!"

"Shall we?"

They meandered through the mall, stopping every now and then to look at a display in a store window.

Skye wondered if maybe this was secretly Jemma's way of asking her on a date.

"There, that one, grey cardigan on top of a plaid button up shirt." called Jemma.

Skye found the man in question. He was tall, and well built, with short blonde hair. While he was well dressed, he didn't immediately scream stereotypical gay man.

"That guy? No way."

"Skye, just cause someone doesn't fit a certain stereotype doesn't mean they're automatically not gay. I mean, I certainly don't fit the ones for lesbians."

"True, but how are we supposed to know if you're right?"

"I suppose there really is only one way." Before Skye could ask what she meant, Jemma was nearing him.

From where Skye was standing, she couldn't make out what Jemma was saying to him. Only that she was smiling a lot, and looked quite adorable. She rested her hand on his arm briefly, laughing cutely and smiling up at him.

Skye would have been jealous at Jemma's obvious flirting if the guy didn't look so completely uninterested in Jemma. Skye thought it was impossible to be indifferent to that amazing smile and beautiful accent.

But no, he paid her nearly no attention before Simmons smiled one last time and returned to Skye.

"What the hell was that?" laughed Skye playfully.

"The only way to know if someone is gay is to flirt with them and ask them yourself. So I flirted a little until he told me he was waiting for his boyfriend." Jemma looked proud of herself, the way she smiled at the end of her statement made Skye feel weak in the knees. "I believe I've made my point."

"No, according to the scientific method, you need to repeat your experiment at least three times." smirked Skye.

"Scientific method?" Jemma looked impressed, "you do listen to me!"

The day continued like that, Jemma would pick out someone who looked way to heterosexual to be true, only to prove they were definately gay.

"Three in a row, I think I've quite proven myself."

"Does that last one even count, that girl said she was Bi." joked Skye.

"I suppose I should revise my objective," Jemma cleared her throat dramatically, "In order to prove that I have an amazing sense of who is attracted to the same sex in some variation and who strictly is not, I will flirt effortlessly with each subject."

Skye was speechless. For a moment they remained in silence. Jemma sipped on her smoothie, while Skye gazed at her questioningly.

"Did you know I was?"

Jemma thought for a moment before she answered, "I think I had my suspicions, but I didn't want to assume incase I was just seeing what I wanted-" Jemma cut herself off abruptly, "- incase I was wrong I didn't want to offend you." Jemma's face turned a very bright shade of red.

Skye caught her obvious slip up, her cheeks a fainter red than Jemma's.

Jemma was about to speak when her face went suddenly blank.

"Jemma? You okay?"

Jemma was not looking at Skye, her eyes locked onto something just passed Skye.

Skye turned to look and saw Grant Ward making his way over to the two girls, followed by a few of his jock friends.

He smiled at Skye, pulling up a chair beside her, "You're Skye right."

Skye simply nodded, taken aback by his boldness.

"You're new in town, why don't you come with me, I can show you around." He didn't seem like he even noticed Simmons, he didn't make eye contact with her and pretty much shut her out of the conversation.

"i'm fine, Jemma here is doing a great job of that." she motioned to Jemma, who looked slightly afraid.

Still, Ward did not take his eyes off Skye. In fact it seemed like all he was doing was eyeing Skye up in down, making her extremely uncomfortable.

"Why bother with her?"

"I think it would be best if you left." stated Skye confidently, she had had to deal with jerks like this at her last school. She wasn't backing down.

"Whatever, but watch out," he rose from his chair, "Her and her friends are a bunch of homos, wouldn't want them to turn someone as hot as you. It'd be such a waste-"

Before Ward could finish his sentence, Skye was on her feet. She reeled back her fist and connected her knuckles with Grant's nose.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Sputtered Ward, blood began to drip from his possibly broken nose, "Fucking crazy dyke!"

Grant stumbled to get back up, scampering off with his delinquent friends in tow. Skye sunk back into her chair, as if none of that had just happened.

Jemma looked at her with shock, her mouth hung open and her eyes wide.

"What?"

"I can't believe you just did that!" Skye wasn't sure if Jemma was mad at her or not. Slowly, Jemma's mouth shut, and was replaced with a pleased smirk, "No one has ever stood up for me like that."

"Yeah, well, they should." Skye was relieved she wasn't upset, "that guy is the biggest douche I've ever seen."

For the rest of the day, when she thought Skye wasn't looking, Jemma would look up at Skye in awe of the amazingly brave girl.

Little did she know, Skye totally noticed.

And she absolutely loved it.

 **A/N**

 **So I've started to incorporate Ward a bit, and I'll admit I'm probably biased. I absolutely hate Ward, sorry to those who ship Fitz and Ward. None of his back story makes me feel any sympathy for him, he's a dick. Sorry.**

 **Also expect some jealous Skye! Bobbi is going to be too flirty for her own good.**

 **Also, I wanted to make sure I clarified the comment about the Bi girl Jemma flirts with was not taken to be bi-phobic. I can kinda see where it might come across as being like "oh she's not gay she's just bi that doesn't count" as in considering Bisexuality to be irrelevant, but I wanted to clarify that was not my intention.**

 **The intention of the comment was just to show Skye joking around with Jemma.**


	5. That's Not Chemistry

Ever since their ' _date',_ Jemma became increasingly close to Skye. Their study sessions in the library passed by unknowingly fast, and both girls eagerly awaited each coming tuesday and thursday.

Today was thursday, and Skye sat patiently at their usual table for Jemma. Skye was never one to be early for anything, but she couldn't help her self she was so excited to see Jemma.

After what felt like forever, the shorter brunette practically skipped through the library door, beaming at Skye as she made her way over.

"Hi" she whispered shyly, cheeks going pink and an adorable little smile gracing her face.

Skye beamed up at her, "hey."

The two shared a comfortable moment of silence, before Jemma took her seat. She sat impossibly close to Skye, knees bumping, elbows brushing, and shoulders pressed to one another.

Not that Skye minded.

She had been working up the courage to ask the scientist out, but every time she managed to find the words, she was interrupted by someone.

Someone in particular.

Bobbi Morse.

Skye was initially very fond of Bobbi, she was funny and kind upon their first meeting.

However, the gymnast was ever fond of teasing Jemma in a not-so-innocent way. She was constantly sending flirtatious winks her way, or brushing her hand against Jemma's. The other girl didn't seem to mind it either, in fact she looked like she rather enjoyed it.

Skye certainly did not enjoy it.

Jemma leaned into Skye to get a better look at her notebook. From this close she could see the individual freckles scattered under Jemma's brown eyes.

Skye's gaze moved up to Jemma's brown eyes, now she could see tiny flecks of gold sprinkled around the center of her irises. Jemma's eyes were fixated on an equation scribbled down in her notebook.

Skye dropped down to her lips. Jemma's lips were a little dry, unconsciously moving to wet them again Skye found herself mimicking Jemma's movement.

The corners of her mouth turned upward just the slightest. Skye just realized she had not been paying attention and Jemma had just asked her a question.

"Skye?"

"Hmm-What?"

"Did you hear me?" Jemma's cheeks turned pink, yet she did not move from the close proximity.

"No not at all," laughed Skye sincerely, "what ever you just said went completely over my head."

Jemma returned a sheepish smile, but again did not move. Her eyes dropped down to Skye's lips, and then slowly rose back up to her eyes again.

They were so close.

Skye held her breath, she couldn't move. Every muscle in her body froze as she looked to Jemma. The other girl looking shy but eager.

They were so close.

And then Jemma's phone rang.

It startled both girls, shocking them back into place. Barb sent Jemma a death glare from over the top of her newspaper. The British girl mumbled an apology before reaching to answer her phone.

Skye let out a breathe she didn't realize she was holding.

Just before Jemma put the phone to her ear, Skye got a glimpse of the caller I.D.

 _Of course,_

 _Bobbi Fucking Morse._

Of all people who could've called just now it had to be Bobbi. Why couldn't it have been Mack, or Fitz? Hell, she would much rather it was Ward.

Skye turned back to Jemma, who was attempting to speak as quietly into the phone as possible.

"Shhh, yes Bobbi, I'm in the middle of tutoring -shh yes, with Skye, I'll call you later."

Skye didn't think her cheeks could get any redder. Despite the fact that she had nearly kissed Jemma only to be interrupted by Bobbi, seeing Jemma this flustered was pretty adorable.

"Alright, anyways, let's get back to Chemistry."

"What ever you say Professor" smirked Skye. She had started using the nickname this past week, she wasn't sure wether Jemma minded it or not.

"Seriously, Skye. Our time is almost up today and pretty much the only thing you've written down is," Jemma pulled the notebook closer to her, "The mitochondria is the power house of the cell, and thats not even Chemistry."

Jemma spent their remaining half hour trying to explain to skye positive and negative charges before she finally decided to throw in the towel.

"Alright, I suppose that's enough for today." Simmons huffed, closing her notebook and packing her things away.

"Better luck next time." Skye moved from the table to return her borrowed Chem book to the shelves in the back. Sliding the textbook back into it's place Skye turned, only to face Jemma once again.

"Jesus Jemma! You scared the crap out of me!" blushed Skye.

Jemma didn't say anything. She glanced up at Skye but then quickly dropped her gaze again.

"You okay, Simmons?"

Jemma again said nothing. She shook her head slightly and tilted her chin up still not meeting Skye's gaze.

Smoothing her clammy hands on her jeans, she took a breath in.

Skye just looked at her confused.

Rushing forward Jemma captured Skye's bottom lip between hers. She moved so suddenly Skye tumbled backwards, pulling the two of them back until she roughly hit the bookcase.

Jemma stayed close, falling with her, pinning her to the shelving.

As soon as it happened, Jemma pulled back again. Hands falling at Skye's shoulders, Jemma searched her face for a reaction.

Skye was beyond startled. One minute Jemma was standing in front of her completely silent, the next they were kissing, and now they're back to the beginning.

She could see Jemma's face falling, taking Skye's lack of a response as a rejection. So she did the only thing she could.

Without saying anything, Skye's hands fell to Jemma's cheeks, pulling her back into her. She kissed Jemma the way she's been wanting to since she first walked in the library door.

It was frantic, lips crashing, hands grabbing and pulling. Within moment both girls were out of breath, panting and red in the face.

Taking the moment to catch her breath, Jemma touched her forehead to the taller girl's.

Skye giggled, "So how's that for Chemistry?"


	6. The Chemical Results Of Kissing

Jemma race through the library, tugging Skye along with her. Dashing past their table, Jemma stopped briefly to collect their backpacks, slinging her's over her shoulder.

Barb looked less then pleased, her knitting coming to a stop, eyes glaring from over the rim on her pink spectacles.

Out of the library, down the hall, and into the parking lot, Jemma never slowed. Skye smiling, cheeks red and laughing, just managing to keep up with the shorter girl.

"Jemma, woah, slow down!"

Simmons ignored her, she eagerly flew to her parked car, throwing her things inside and finally turning to face Skye.

"You okay Simmons?" Even now, red faced and flustered, Skye looked radiant to her.

Jemma was riled up, she absolutely needed to kiss Skye again. Whatever courage came over her in the library had suddenly increased. Jemma felt invincible around Skye.

Roughly grabbing the collar of Skye's shirt, Jemma tugged the taller girl into a heated kiss. Skye hesitated for a moment, before responding fully, pushing Jemma against the side of her car.

"Wait-" Jemma stopped suddenly, Skye sounded hesitant, "What is this?"

Simmons was at a loss for words. For someone who had a habit of rambling on when she was flustered, it was strange to suddenly be unable to speak.

"Is this just a casual thing, or are you serious?" the weight of Skye's words fell on Jemma's shoulders.

She was absolutely positive that she wanted Skye, in every way possible. She wanted to hold her hand in the hallway, go out to dinner with her, kiss her in the intimate lighting of a movie screen in a dark room, spend the night with her, and wake up to her in the morning after.

But right now Jemma had trouble telling her al of those things. So she remained silent, gazing up into Skye's dark eyes, lost in thought.

"Alright, I get it." Skye's words suddenly woke Jemma from her thoughts, "I should get going then, Dad will wonder where I've been."

Skye pulled away, moving to return to her own car.

"No!"

Jemma's sudden outburst startled Skye.

"No, I mean, I like you, a lot. I just suddenly felt really courageous, and I've wanted to kiss you for a while now, and I wasn't expecting you to respond to it, so when you did I kinda freaked out and got super into it and sorta forgot where I was, so I thought we could go back to my house again, but now I'm unsure if you're still into that and I-"

Jemma was suddenly aware of Skye's proximity to her. At some point during her rambling, Skye had moved closer to Jemma, till now where she stood, inches from her.

Again the scientist found herself at a loss for words.

Skye's nose bumped against her own, foreheads coming to rest against each other.

Skye's tentative hand came to cup Jemma's cheek slightly, the shorter girls eyelids feeling heavy.

"I like you too" she whispered. Lips finally meeting, Jemma wrapped her arms around the taller girls neck, tangling in dark hair.

Skye's left hand pulled Jemma in closer by the hip, while the other gently caressed her cheek.

Before they knew it, the kiss turned heated, finding themselves resting against the driver's side door of Jemma's Honda.

Jemma clutched the Key fob in her hand, accidentally pressing into one of the buttons.

The sudden commotion of the car's panic system shocked both girls, flying off the car and onto the pavement below.

Frantically pressing the deactivate button, Jemma came to realize she had fallen on top of Skye, in a rather suggestive manner.

"I, uh- we should, go, to my house." stuttered Jemma, eyelids heavy and pupils dilated.

Skye reflected the same expression, "Yes we should." husked skye, leaning up to capture Jemma's lips in a slow kiss.

The car ride was short, Jemma drove as fast as she legally could, flying around corners, hands gripping the wheel so tight her knuckles flushed white.

Skye had been silent, staring at her deeply. Tracing the curve of her nose, the dip of her chin, the rise and fall of her chest. Her clavicles were exposed, Skye resisted the urge to trace them with her fingertips, fearing Jemma may crash the vehicle in response.

The girls eagerly flung themselves out of Jemma's car, racing to the front door.

Skye had enough courtesy to kick off her shoes at the front door, practically bounding up the steps to Jemma's room. The shorter girl beat her to the room, pulling Skye in by the hands and shoving her roughly against the door.

"Woah, Jemma Simmons, did not expect you to be so aggressive," smirked Skye. Jemma blushed, easing back slightly and looking at her feet. "I like it."

Jemma smiled sheepishly at her, before it grew into more of a smug grin. Skye hardly noticed, to focused on returning to kissing the beautiful girl before her.

"You know, you do owe me." smirked Jemma.

"What?"

"I won our bet, fair and square."

"Oooo and what do you want from me." grinned Skye mischievously.

"We already established the terms Skye."

Skye stopped, eyes widening into disbelief, "Are you serious? You want me to alphabetize your papers right now?"

Jemma giggled, "No, of course not." Returning to the other girl, sliding her hands up Skye's shoulders, bringing her in for another slow and deliberate kiss.

 **Sorry for such a late update. I've been pretty busy with work.**

 **Let me know what you guys think of this chapter, should I continue with some more R rated scenes after this?**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
